This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the continuous development of display technologies, in order to prevent solidification of the liquid crystal in the operation from damaging liquid crystal molecules, the voltage of the pixel electrode and the common electrode always changes in the operation. Since the voltage of the common electrode always changes, the screen flickers. To prevent the screen flicker, it needs to ensure that polarity of drive power of adjacent pixels is opposite, whereby there develops a plurality of inversion driving modes for liquid crystal, such as dot inversion driving mode and column inversion driving mode.
Currently in the inversion driving modes abovementioned, the dot inversion driving mode has the best screen display effect. However, higher power consumption of the dot inversion driving mode easily leads to excessive power. The column inversion driving mode has lower power consumption. Therefore, with the screen display quality to be ensured, how to control power consumption by switching the inversion driving mode becomes a concern to those skilled in the art.